When the tears seem to never stop
by MidniteWriter15
Summary: Deatheaters attack the town of Holton, where 2 members of the order live. When they are found dead, a search is on for their daughter, who could just hold the secret of what happened that night, and what will happen. ADMM! violence, but not much...
1. Terrible Destruction

Hello dear readers! yes...hmm i havent written in a while due to a serious lack of imagination (constitution test coming up, 3rd quarter tests, spring break-just to name a few). well yes, i am on spring break right now! YAY! but of course, im the only person in the universe thats actually stays home on their spring break...hmm oh well..

OK...well this is the story (idea) that has been in my head fora while and i just really didnt get a chance to sit down and do it. So here it goes...

Disclaimer-Sadly, i dont own anything, but if i did! OHH! -eyes light up- i own the plot!

* * *

The night was dark, and it didnt seem like morning would be coming for a long time. Thick puffy rain clouds threatened to let loose of all its water upon the little town of Holton. Black fog surrounded the town, and nothing was happening. To many, this would be a sign of danger, because in Holton, something was _always _happening. Usually a party, a gang of teenagers running around, or the town drunk, but nothing. 

In this little town of Holton, there is a family that lives peacefully together. It consits of Chirstine Darling, Tony Darling, and their 14 year old daughter, Vivian Darling. To the untrained eye, many would think of these 3 people as just a normal family. But in reality, they are actually witches and a wizard, working for the one and only, Order of the Phoenix.

But on this dark night, the life of Vivian Darling is going to change forever.

* * *

"Christine! Their coming! Hurry! Call the Order!" cried Tony. 

"I'm try..."

"Avada Kedavra!" said a voice, so dark and evil, that only a monster could belong to it.

"Kill everyone, leave nothing behind. Check everything! We dont want The Dark Lord to be unhappy with us now do we?" cried the monster that set out the killing curse.

All over the town of Holton, screams and cries could be heard as the town erupted in flames. The night sky that was once dark, was now a glowing red and orange, covered by thick black smoke.

Hooded figures in white cloaks and maskes marched around the streets, and everywhere they went, a bright green light seemed to follow. Up the street, a woman could be heard crying, "please! not my babys! please!", then suddenly, the screaming and crying stopped, as the once shaken woman, now lay silent forever.

Hiding in their basement, Vivian sat hugging her chest, holding her wand close to her chest as well. She had done what her parents had told her to do in these situations. Grab your wand and run downstairs with the invisibility cloak over you. Then get as small as you can and hid in the corner, keeping as quiet and lifeless as possible.

She had done just that, and now all she had to do was wait. She knew the proper way to protect herself if needed, but she just hoped that she wouldnt need to do that. Upstairs, she could hear footsteps and then shouting, and crying. Vivian knew that she was never going to see her parents again, and that was a fact, because death eaters, NEVER left anyone alive.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts...

Albus immediatly sat up when he heard his name from the fire place.

"Albus!"

"Remus?"

"Albus, Holton Scotland is under attack by Death Eaters!"

"Contact the Order!"

"I did, everyone is here at Head Quarters, were planning on moving out in 15 minutes."

"Good, I'll be there." as he jumped out of bed.

"Albus, what is it?"

"Minerva my love, Death Eaters are attacking Holton."

"Albus! Christina and Tony!"

They both made their way to the fire place and flooed to their destination.

* * *

When the Order found themselves in the town of wreckage, only black burnt buildings and smoke could be seen. Not a single person seemed to living, and the town now seemed like it was inhabited by ghosts.

"Albus, Christina and Tony have to be here! They just have to be." Minerva cried.

"Min, I dont think anyone survived."

"Everyone, search the town for any survivers, clean up as much as possible, and for merlins sake, try not to look at the sky." Albus said, and soon his orders were followed.

Up in the sky, the infamous Dark Mark was making its way across the smoke...

Whatcha think? Press the purple button and comment please!


	2. Finding

hmm hoped that you all liked the first chapter! i got one review! lol, but hey its a start right?

disclaimer-like i said in the 1st chapter...i dont own anything, sadly.

* * *

She was running, running in a field of green grass that went up to her shins. All around her the sky was a bright baby blue and a cloud couldnt be seen for miles. The air was warm and crisp, and there seemed not to be a worry in the world. Her head was so light and she could think. 

As she ran, she crossed a river, and everything that was once green and growing, was now black and dead. Infront of her, she saw a town, with flames coming from every house top. The brown haired girl stood in horror as she saw her mother, her dear loving mother, fall to the worst curse known to man. All around her, people were crying, and green light was coming from every direction.

She tried to move, but her legs wouldnt take her, they were locked at the knees. She felt around for her wand, but only to find that it wasnt there. She always kept it in her pocket, but suddenly, it was nowhere to be found.

Around her, hooded figures came up and circled her. She let out a bone-chilling scream, but no one seemed to hear, nor care. She tried desparatly to escape, but she couldnt move. A hand came up on her shoulder, and then she felt the worst pain a person shouldnever have to endure. She clawed and scratched, and managed to pull off one of the horrific masks. She couldnt believe it, she knew that face, she's seen it before, but couldnt put the name with the face...

* * *

The order walked around the town of Holton for almost the whole night, and most of morning. But just like Albus said, they couldnt find any survivers. Even if there once was a body, they were all burnt to ashes, and there was no remains of Christina or Tony, let alone, Vivian. 

"Im so sorry Minerva. We did all we could." said Remus as he tried to comfort the witch.

"Your right, we did..."

They all made their way to the portkey, which was an old pair of blue jeans. Just as Minerva was about to grab on, she heard something. She thought it was just her head, but then she heard it again! Minerva looked at Remus, who seemed like he could hear it to, thanks to their animal instincts.

"Quiet!" Minerva yelled.

She ran as fast as she could in while following the noise. When she couldnt run anymore, Minerva found herself at an old house, with a basement.

"Albus! I know it came from here, it has to! Help! Everyone, get down here and look!"

As she was crawling around, she felt fabric, but she couldnt see it. Minerva pulled it off, and she just about lost her breath.

"Vivian!"

Vivian looked up at Minerva with fear in her eyes, and she tried to shield herself. The girl tried to run away, but like in her dream, her legs were locked.

"Vivian, its ok. My name is Minerva, and Im with the Order of the Pheonix, we all are. We're not going to hurt you."

Vivian still just looked at her...saying nothing.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"Th-th-their d-dead.."

"Minerva, we have to get her somewhere safe, theres no telling what happened to this girl. We have to get her back to Head Quarters." said Albus sternly.

"Your right, we can fire call Poppy while were there."

* * *

At Grimmauld place...

It was just another breakfast where, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George sat eating their eggs and toast. They all knew that death eaters attacked a town last night, but it didnt come to much of a suprise, because they have been doing that a lot latly.

Ron was yawning, and Harry was talking to the twins about their joke shop.

"I wonder when everyone will be getting back." asked Ginny

"I dunno...I over heard mum saying that it was really bad." answered Ron.

On perfect timing, Albus, Minerva, and Remus who was carrying Vivian arrived in the kitchen with a loud pop.

"Molly! Fire call Poppy, we have injured." shouted Minerva.

"Kids get out of the way!" yelled Arther.

watcha think? review please!


	3. Meetings

ok! hmmm well everyone was saying that you liked my story so far...so ill keep writing! thanks for all the reviews!

disclaimer-in chapters 1 and 2

* * *

Vivian awoke to the sound of talking coming from outside the door. She looked around and relised that she didnt know where she was. The only thing that she remembered was meeting a woman named Minerva and then she seemed to have passed out from that point on. 

Stepping out of the bed, she took in her surroundings. It seemed like the room hadnt been used in a while because the curtians were moth-eaten and there seemed to be a good few layers of dust covering the table and dresser. There wasnt any clock, so she couldnt tell what time it was, but she gave a good guess that it was sometime around noon by looking out the window.

Looking around for her wand that was on the night table, Vivian relised that her hand was bandaged in an off white guaze. She assumed that from all the fires and broken glass she cut herself, but couldnt see it due to the fact that a)it was pitch black except from the fires and b) death eaters were attacking her town which so happened to kill her parents.

Figuring that she couldnt just stay in the room all day, she decided that she would have to try and find this Minerva woman and figure out where the hell she was. Taking a few steps toward the door, the floor beneath her gave a loud crack. The voices outside her door ceased, and then the gold door knob opened, to relvial an old looking man with a white long beard.

"Well good afternoon Vivian! My name is Albus Dumbledore and I assume that you have a good amount of questions."

Vivian just stared at the man named Albus Dumbledore...she heard his name come up so often in house hold conversations. Her parents never said an ill word about the man. They told her that he was the most powerful wizard in the world, and saved the world from an evil wizard.

"Uh hello Mr. Dumbledore...umm.."

"Oh! Call me Professor! and I suppose that you would like to know where you are?"

"Yes...Professor, that would be just a little helpful."

"Well, you are currently held at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Pheonix's head quarters."

"Oh..."

"Now, we have a lot to talk about, but seeing how you just woke up, we'll have that conversation sometime later. How about some lunch?"

"That would be ok."

Dumbledore led the way out the door and down the stairs while Vivian followed. As they made their way to the kitchen, they passed various doors that were all closed, sending the message of "walk in here, and you may never walk out again". Then they stopped at a door with abright red trim.

"This is the kitchen. If you get lost, just look at the trim".

He opened the door and they were greeted with a huge table filled with food. Sitting at the table was a group of boys, most of them red headed, a few girls around Vivians own age, and a good amount of adults. Everyone seemed to be so engrossed in their lunch, that they didnt notice the two as the entered. Then finally Molly Weasly looked up.

"Well good afternoon! Its a wonderful suprise to be seeing you up this early!"

"Mum...its noon." replied Ron.

"Yes Molly, she appears to have made a very quick recovery. Vivian looked a bit hungry, so I thought that lunch would be in order."

"Well of course, you must be starving. Now, Ginny, Hermione, will you make some room?"

"I suppose that you would like to know the names of these people here?"

Vivian gave a slight nod.

"Well" Albus began, "Starting with the Weaslys, this is Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Aurther, and Molly. Then this is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Poppy Pompfry..." and Albus listed all the members of the Order.

"Ok, I think I can remember all of that..." Vivian said in a slight whisper.

Everyone just laughed.

"Now! Come and sit and have some lunch." Molly inquiered.

Vivian was a little hesitant, but she quickly moved into the seat between Hermione and Ginny. She knew that from now on...it was going to be a little crazy around here.

HMM! WATCHA THINK?


End file.
